


Passing The Baton

by Perfica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Bestiality, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-19
Updated: 2006-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumbledore is up to his old tricks again. Sequel to 'The See-All.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing The Baton

"Tap it lightly on the side, like so," he was instructed, as the move was demonstrated. Almost instantaneously a smoky pink light curled up towards the ceiling.

He cleared his throat nervously. "So, uh, what do I do now?"

"Just watch."

The metal ball seemed to vibrate and warm in his hands as he leant forward, unable to resist the siren call of something new and magical and wonderful.

Sepia-toned images swam and circled until they resolved themselves into perfectly sharp pictures. These pictures moved, although not like he was used to seeing on the front cover of the Daily Prophet. These pictures showed a scene, and then kept on playing.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

The small, heavily shadowed room was cramped; shiny boxes with bright, blinking lights stacked haphazardly on top of one another, mountains of cylinder-shaped packages piled up in the corner. Empty spools and hanks of rope hung from the ceiling, swaying in motion with the actions of the two people standing beneath them. Stocky, red-haired men, panting into each others mouths as their bodies strained forward, a leg carelessly thrown over a hip, large hands scrambling to push robes up and out of the way.

The pair fell against the wall without a sound. Two identical cocks were clasped in two identical hands and tugged furiously. A mouth lowered and sucked on the neck in front of him, his brother doing the same. Their eyes closed as their actions sped up...

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

"Hey!" he exclaimed as the image faded.

Sharp eyes glanced over silver spectacles. "It will only show you what it thinks you need to see at any given time."

He nodded once, in what he hoped was a mature manner. Hopefully, it had other things to show him. "Oh, is that - ?"

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

Even without the famous sneer in view, it was impossible to mistake the blond-haired man who was kneeling before a comfortable chair. The actions of his upper body showed that was enthusiastically, and quite competently, sucking cock. The sleeves of his fine robe were pushed up over his elbows, showing pale hands that burrowed in between spread thighs.

A large, freckled hand stroked his long hair from forehead to nape in soothing rhythm, the rest of the lean body leaning back and bracing to thrust up. A dragon-tooth swung from the lobe of one ear and glinted in the firelight.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

"My word! That's..."

"Indeed. Has it run its course?"

Colourful swirls coalesced. "No, I think there's more."

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

Their bodies weren't particularly attractive; one was much too hairy and scarred, while the other's face was largely taken up with nose, but that didn't seem to influence their enthusiasm. They rolled around on the large, dusty bed, over and under each other, fighting just as much as fucking. Equilibrium seemed to be reached as they ended up in a position similar to rutting dogs; sharp hipbones pounding against a willing arse as hands grappled for purchase in the threadbare quilt, thighs flexing and shining under a layer of sweat.

A movement from the side caught their attention and they froze, bodies tense and coiled for retreat. A large black dog jumped easily onto the bed and padded around them, sniffing delicately as it trailed its muzzle along their still bodies, pushing a cold nose under armpits and against crotches.

It licked the scarred man's arsehole with a tongue as wet, long, and as limber-looking as its dick. All three of them shivered.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

"Would you like a drink? You look a bit pale."

He nodded and thankfully accepted the small glass of liqueur. In between gasps and streaming eyes he stuttered, "That can't be real."

A small chuckle. "It has the ability to access both the past and the future."

"The future?" He put down the glass and held the device closer to his chest. "What about - "

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

It was stranger than looking into a mirror, because a mirror wouldn't show him lazing around in bed, especially not naked and languidly fisting himself. He had never had the opportunity to indulge in the activity at his leisure. He seemed relaxed as he lifted a hand to his mouth and licked the palm thoroughly before returning it to his hard cock.

The point of view switched and he could see over his knees to the closed bedroom door, where a tall, demure woman stood with her back turned towards him. Her skin was milky, smooth-looking and perfectly framed by the red suspenders that trailed up her thighs. Her arse was round and tight, and her cheeks were slightly parted by the matching lace panties that were wedged between them. Her auburn hair, usually parted so precisely, was tousled and curled elegantly around her ears.

She turned towards him and, between her thighs, a hard package presented itself, cock straining against the lace. A spot of moisture made the material surrounding the head translucent.

She peered up, horn-rimmed glasses dark against her pretty, pretty face.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

"Oh," he groaned, aware of how hard he was, and mortally embarrassed to be so.

"There, there," Dumbledore said, patting his hand reassuringly, taking the See-All from his trembling grasp. "It's a bit of shock at first, but you'll soon get used to it."

"Why are you showing me this?"

Dumbledore smiled, locking the toy away in his drawer. "Because when I go, I want this to go to a good home."

His head tilted forward and he continued, mock-sternly. "And I know you'll take care of it, Neville."


End file.
